womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 240: December 22, 1997
When DX gives the WWE Universe a special Christmas present, Commissioner Slaughter gives the duo a gift of his own by ordering Shawn Michaels to defend his European Championship against Triple H in the main event. Event recap DX in-ring segment On this special Christmas edition of Raw, snowflakes are falling from the ceiling as D-Generation X comes out to the ring. Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hearst Helmsley are wearing bathrobes. They gloat over destroying the legacy of the Legion of Doom. Helmsley tells the New Age Outlaws that if they want to take credit for what happened, they need to think again before they both get hurt pretty badly. That was DX’s moment and only DX’s moment. Talk turns to Owen Hart. Helmsley says he will be Owen’s worst nightmare and send him packing. Since Owen is the baby of the Hart family, Hunter offers him a pacifier that he can suck on. Shawn takes the mic and discusses the chances of the Undertaker beating him at the Royal Rumble. He won’t rest in peace because Shawn can stay up-all-night. Now they show the WWF fans their Christmas present. They take off their robes and reveal some corny Christmas boxers. Of course, it doesn’t end there as they take them off and “moon everybody”. Some DX censor logos appear. Commissioner Slaughter finally has enough of this and comes out to confront the group. Slaughter tells Shawn that he must defend the WWF European title tonight or forfeit the championship. Tonight, his opponent will be: Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Of course, this causes some competitive friction between the two. Shawn Michaels doesn’t lay down for anybody. DX backstage Over at the DX locker room, the door is closed and yet we can still hear a bunch of yelling going on. Shawn walks out of the room angry and Chyna goes after him. In the back, Hunter Hearst Helmsley promises to teach Shawn Michaels a lesson while Chyna whispers stuff to him. Now over to a different locker room, Chyna whispers things to Shawn Michaels. HBK says he’s going to teach Hunter Hearst Helmsley a lesson. Goldust & Luna in-ring segment TAFKA Goldust and Luna Vachon come out to express themselves. Goldust is dressed up like a Christmas tree and reads “Twas the Night Before Christmas” in a gay lisp. Santa Claus comes out and tosses candy to the kids. I do enjoy Goldust’s reaction though. As Goldust continues to read, Santa hops in the ring and DRILLS Goldust in the back of the head with his sack. As Santa delivers a body attack, Goldust and Luna roll out to the floor. Santa takes off his beard and shows us it’s Vader. Featured women Chyna pro--e46ef6285ff07d70ec5792b888df587c.png|Chyna|link=Chyna Luna Vachon pro.png|Luna|link=Luna Vachon Sable pro.png|Sable|link=Sable Match results * Singles match: Marc Mero (w/ Sable) pinned Scott Taylor with the TKO at 2:16; prior to the bout, Mero had Sable come out in a reindeer costume; after the match, Tom Brandi attacked Mero and Sable disrobed to reveal a skimpy Santa costume underneath. * Singles match for the WWF European Championship: Triple H pinned WWF World & European Champion Shawn Michaels to win the European title at 1:17 when Michaels laid down as the challenger ran the ropes and hit a faux splash for the pin; after the bout, Michaels pretended to cry over the loss; the match was to have occured at the start of the second hour of the broadcast but Owen Hart attacked Triple H in the aisle, with Sgt. Slaughter coming out to send Hart backstage; pre-match stipulations stated if Michaels didn't wrestle Helmsley then Slaughter would strip him of the European belt; after the bout, Slaughter came to the ring and ordered that Triple H would face Owen the following week. Critical reception Notes Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1997 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Undertaker rivalry Category:Goldust & Luna Vachon vs. Vader rivalry Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Marc Mero & Sable vs. Tom Brandi rivalry